


3am Buddies

by PolarisNebula



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisNebula/pseuds/PolarisNebula
Summary: A 1000 word one-shot of a snapshot from Tracy Island. Scott's wife is pregnant and isn't sleeping well. John keeps her company in the small hours.





	3am Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything that is recognisable from the world of the Thunderbirds. Only the O/C is mine.

“Hey hey, 3am buddy!” The glowing figure crackled into life on the holopad in front of her. She smiled and finished chewing her mouthful of apple.

“Hi John. How are things with you?” She cut another slice of apple and popped it into her mouth, tucking her legs up under her and rearranging the blanket over her lap to keep out the early morning chill.

“All quiet here. Minor storm front coming in to Indonesia, but shouldn’t cause any problems. How about you? Still can’t sleep?” John cocked his head to one side with sympathy.

She sighed. “I will, but probably not for another couple of hours. Junior here is a real night-owl, unlike his father who’s snoring peacefully right now.” 

She rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach, feeling the baby jump around under her touch. “I can’t wait for the baby to arrive and then Scott can take some of the night shifts.”

John smiled. “I don’t think that any of us can wait for the arrival of little Tracy Junior. He’s going to be the most spoilt nephew ever!”

“What makes you think it’ll be a boy?” she said with a small laugh. She tucked her hair behind her ears and started chewing another piece of apple.

“C’mon, look around you! It can’t have escaped your notice!” John said. “There have been no girls born in the Tracy family for over three generations. Gordon isn’t even bothering to run a book. The only one that would take his odds on it being a girl was Grandma and she’s forever hopeful.”

John’s eyes skimmed over the monitors in front of him, checking figures and measuring readouts. Everything seemed quiet but you never had any warning when an International Rescue call would come in. He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, and put his feet up on the console, crossing his ankles, relaxing for a minute. He looked back at the holopad, taking in the young woman before him.

Her long, dark brown hair was swept back from her face, over her shoulders. Her face was free of make-up with a slight flush across her cheeks. Her eyes, a brilliant green, looked tired. He watched as she rubbed a hand across her face.

“You look tired,” John said. 

“A bit,” she admitted. “I’m more annoyed that Scott has grounded me. I recognise that I’m not much help on active missions, but I can still pilot. Virgil said he wouldn’t have a problem with me flying Thunderbird 2, whilst the boys did their stuff, but Scott won’t have it.” 

“He’s just worried about you, that’s all. He’s spent so long being the mother hen, you and the baby have caused his protective streak to go into overdrive." 

“I don’t need protecting, I’m a big girl now.” She said obstinately, pouting slighting.

John laughed. “You are so good for him. He hasn’t known what hit him since you came into his life. He needs shaking up, he can be far too sensible sometimes. But be reasonable. It’s not just about you, it’s about the baby too.”

She sighed and lowered her head, exhaustion starting to catch up with her. “I know that. I just didn’t expect this to be so hard. I didn’t expect to have to give up so much of my life. I know that sounds selfish, but I can’t help it. I’m scared.”

A tear slipped silently down her cheek and she rubbed it away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

“Aw, I wish I was there. I hate seeing you upset.” John felt bad for her.

“Yeah, I do too.” The voice came from behind her. Strong arms encircled her shoulders as Scott bent down behind her and placed his cheek against hers. She reached her hands up to cover his, turning her head into his, resting her forehead against his cheek.

“Hey, little bro,” Scott smiled at John. Scott was fond of his younger brother. Closest in age of the Tracy boys, Scott and John had worked hard and played hard together over the years and trusted each other implicitly. 

“Hi, Scott, how are things on terra firma?” 

“All good here, John. That Japanese earthquake wasn’t as serious as it looked to be. No fatalities. Alan and Virgil did good.”

“That’s great. And back at Tracy Island?”

“Well, Grandma is driving us mad with baby preparations.” The three shared a smile.

“As long as she’s not baking!” John said, laughing. 

“When are you due back, Spaceman? We don’t want the baby to be starting school before you meet her.” She was fond of her brother-in-law and Thunderbird 5 seemed an awfully long way away.

“Or him!” Both Scott and John chorused together with a grin. 

“Alan and I are due to switch over at the end of the month. It’s not long, really.”

Scott tightened his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug, turning his head in to kiss her. She grasped the back of his head, deepening the kiss for a few seconds. 

“Woah, woah! You can totally take that back to your room. I’m stuck up here on my own, y’know. No one needs to see that!” They could hear the smile in John’s voice.

“That’s probably a good idea. I have a three hour patrol first thing tomorrow.” Releasing her, he deftly vaulted over the sofa and held his hands out to her.

“I’m perfectly capable of getting up off a couch,” she mock scowled at him, but nevertheless, took his hands and allowed him to haul her to her feet.

“Night, John!” she blew at kiss at the distant figure on the holopad.

“Sleep well, you guys.” he replied, flipping a switch on the console and cutting the connection. 

Putting his arm around her waist, Scott began to guide her back to their bedroom. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“I do love you, Mr Tracy.” she said quietly.

“I know. I love you too, Mrs Tracy.”


End file.
